The present invention relates to an improved wheeled carriage having a platform for engaging and retaining a grass or weed cutting device of the type utilizing a cable rotated by a motor output to cut grass, weeds or the like close to objects that cannot be cut by the conventional power or hand mower.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,709, there is disclosed a carriage for a grass trimming device which provides in its embodiments several clamping devices for facilitating mounting of the grass trimming device on the carriage so as to securely hold the motor housing in place when in use while still permitting rapid and easy removal of the trimming device from the carriage.
In many landscaping designs, both residential and commercial, where a carriage such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,709 is employed, close trimming around stationary structures such as lawn furniture, garden walls, shrubbery or the like, may often necessitate removal of the grass trimming device from the carriage. For example, in a cemetery with a large number of grave markers, or a golf course with extensive shrubbery plantings, an undesirably large amount of time may be consumed in mouting and dismounting the grass trimming device from the carriage.
The carriage of the present invention overcomes the foregoing disadvantage by providing a platform which is slidably and adjustably mounted on a wheeled frame whereby the grass trimming device which is releasably mounted on the platform can be moved forwardly so that the cutting cable will effectively cut grass growing adjacent a fixed structure without requiring the operator of the grass trimmer to extend the length of the cutting cable as this practice frequently results in premature severance of the unduly extended cable the replacement of which, when exhausted, is a time consuming operation.
In summary, the present invention provides a platform which has an aperture through which the lower part of the motor and cutting cable extend and on the upper surface of which the housing for the motor is supported. The platform is adjustably slidable on a frame between the front and rear of the frame by a simple adjustment of a set screw type of gripping device or devices. The frame is provided with four wheels the width between each pair of which can be adjusted, as needed dictates, for a grass trimming operation. In addition, the wheels are mounted on adjustable axles to vary the height of the frame and thus the platform and grass trimming device mounted thereon. With this arrangement, an operator may easily adjust the position of the platform relative to the frame and front or rear wheels so as to be able to cut grass, weeds or the like adjacent stationary objects on a lawn without requiring dismounting of the grass trimmer from the carriage.
The foregoing and other advantages will become apparent as consideration is given to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: